memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Occupations
Occupations Occupations (Nov 2005) * In reviewing many of the terms categorized under Category:Titles, I've noticed that many of those listed are (almost) strictly occupations, rather than mere titles. Examples of this include: Archaeology and anthropology officer, astronaut, bartender, Captain's personal guard, Comfort woman, etc -- versus more traditional (and true) titles, such as King, Ambassador, High Commissioner and the like. --Alan del Beccio 08:39, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment': Under titles I see (or saw) three different types: ##'Military ranks', like Colonel or Lieutenant, now a category thanks to some courageous individuals. ##'Titles', real titles given to someones name, like Administrator, Governor or Jal. ##'Positions', not really given to your name but an "occupation" you occupy with some authority (like Arbiter of Succession, Records officer, Science officer, Third officer, Captain's personal guard) ##'Occupations', like you suggest which includes bartender or barkeep or maybe Chef (although that is also a title) or even astronaut. * I'm not really suggesting these sub-categories, I'm just saying that "occupations" doesn't really cover it either.--Tim Thomason 15:46, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Well I'm out of here again for a few days, so I'm not sure what we can do with this, as you have a point about the divisions of this--and at the same time, I really don't think it is appropriate, as it is currently, to have bartender and comfort woman categorized as "titles"-- in fact, I would almost rather see them not categorized at all. I suggest we browse through wikipedia's category structure for ideas. A significantly toned down version of what might be found in might be a good start. --Alan del Beccio 00:35, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::*I say we separate them. Take the titles category and create a sub-cat for military ranks under that cat. Then create an occupations cat and have positions as a sub-cat of that. I suggest this because a rank is a form of title, while one holds a position within an occupation. Make sense? --From Andoria with Love 07:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Professions (Apr 2006) We have some professional categories (Ambassadors, artists, Athletes, Authors, musicians). I would like to propose some new : politicians (ruler, ambassador subcat,...), scientists (from Starfleet and other organizations), engineers (from Starfleet and other organizations), Medical practitioners, merchants, spies. - Philoust123 18:05, 9 April 2006 (UTC) * See Above --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Occupations (Sept 2006) Mentioned above but never clearly resolved, Category:Occupations (ugh, which I guess is also some peoples hobbies, in some cases) would be the supercategory, to include the subs Category:Ambassadors, Category:Artists, Category:Athletes, Category:Authors, Category:Entertainers, Category:Military personnel, Category:Musicians, Category:Scientists, all of which are comparably categorized on wikipedia, however, I am not sure if Category:Time travelers and Category:Religious figures exactly fits this mold. Then of course our dabo girls, bartenders ect would fall in the main cat. --Alan del Beccio 17:55, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :Or how about Category:Vocations, with a subcategory of Avocations implied, but not explicitly broken out? -- Renegade54 20:36, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :: Well, I based this on my research of Wikipedia's category tree and although they have many more branches, what I presented above was a "trimmed" down version of what they had that seems most efficient.-- Alan del Beccio 23:31, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, let's stick with the trimmed-down Wikipedia category tree, then. If listing hobbies under Category:Occupations really bothers you (and I understand how it might), we could always create a Category:Hobbies (assuming there are enough to justify it). -- Renegade54 23:41, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ::::As I stated above, can we not have a category for occupations and a sub-category for positions, as well as a category for titles and a sub-cat for ranks? --From Andoria with Love 07:19, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: Sounds perfect. This is a massive category on Wikipedia, and I see no reason why it cannot be used here. --Alan del Beccio 00:20, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Starfleet Positions I sort of want to create a subcategory for all (Starfleet) ship positions (Armory officer, communications officer, transporter chief, tactical officer, and so on). What does everyone think? --Golden Monkey 19:31, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think you might want to suggest it on the New Category Suggestion page. :) --31dot 19:36, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Not so occupational These things are not so much occupations as they are "lifestyles" or "tasks" or something of that ilk. * Addict ** Alcoholic ** Drug addict * Anarchist * Apologist * Chaperone * Civilian * Collaborator * Crusader * Drifter * Extremist * Helper * Landowner * Liar * Looter * Matchmaker * Pioneer * Resistance fighter * Rider * Student * Swashbuckler * Swordsman * Teetotaler * Traitor * Warlock * Witch * Wizard --Alan (talk) 19:47, December 4, 2019 (UTC)